


Concrete Vagabond

by manicpation



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Expensive and Luxurious Things, Iwaizumi has a lot of money, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpation/pseuds/manicpation
Summary: Oikawa gets a surprise gift in the mail (good) and a surprise from his boss (bad) and Iwaizumi steps in to save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my lovely friend and beta thunderingskies <3

Oikawa wakes up feeling light, refreshed and...sore? Oh yea, that’s right, he spent the night with Iwaizumi. Oikawa frowns at remembering how Iwaizumi had left shortly afterwards; he wanted to cuddle all night. But Iwaizumi IS an important business executive and Oikawa understands that. He takes a few extra minutes to low-key sulk before he gets up and gets a shower. He’s sweaty, sticky and smelly from last night and a shower sounds _so good._

He’s just wrapped himself in his robe when he hears knock knock knock at his door.

“Coming! Coming!” he yells and then grumbles. Who could be at his door this early in the morning? Oikawa ties his towel wrap around his head and walks to the door, surprised to see the delivery man standing there with a medium sized box.

“Oikawa Tooru? Sign this,” he says.

Oikawa stares but takes the clipboard and signs. There’s no identifying names on the form that he can make out.

He places the box on the table in front of the couch and sits down to open it. On top is a small note and a packaging slip. The note is from Iwaizumi.

_Sorry for leaving so quickly last night, that wasn’t my intention. Gifts are not a proper apology but I hope these will make you happy until I can see you in person again._

Oikawa peers inside the box and there’s the La Mer lotion on top, along with, apparently, the rest of the La Mer collection. Eye creams, serums, face cream, oils, cleansing water, balm, sunscreen...Oikawa’s eyes widen so fast he feels dizzy for a second. He grabs the packaging slip and and groans at the 4,500 dollar total on it. He’s never once in his life held anything worth this much in his hands before. They might be shaking.

Well.

He’s not going to let such a nice gift go to waste.

He promptly walks to his bathroom and throws all his middle-of-the-road drugstore skin care products away and sets out his new collection. He starts with the tonic and it’s not drying like others but leaves him feeling refreshed. He then moves on to the face cream which is so soft and _silky_ , it glides on like butter. He applies eye cream and _holy shit_ , its comes with a little metal applicator spoon. The metal is cold but it feels good and his eyes are noticeably less puffy and brighter afterwards. He applies a dab of facial oil just because he’s feeling greedy, like a kid in a candy shop.

Maybe it’s because he just used 700 dollars worth of beauty products, but Oikawa feels energized and ready to take on his day. It’s Saturday and he has a laundry list of errands to run, including doing laundry, but it all feels less daunting now.

He’s feeling good today so he takes the time to coordinate an outfit and dress fashionably - black skinny jeans again, this time with holes ripped artfully in the knee, a v-neck white tee to teasingly show off his collar bones, a black bomber jacket with green arms emblazoned with a floral design, accessorized with street sneakers and a wide brimmed hat.

He makes his way to the grocery store and waves to the nice obaa-san that works at the flower shop next door.

“Tooru-kun! How are you today? You’re taller and more handsome every time I see you.”

“Thank you Obaa-san,” Oikawa sweetly replies.

“So, who are you seeing now.? A nice looking young man like yourself must have a lot of suitors asking for his attention.”

Oikawa blushes and stutters, coughing to try to clear his throat.

“Oh, Tooru dear, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. You just looked happier today, more radiant. I could only assume a cute girl was the case.”

“Well, I _am_ seeing someone, but truly, I have to be going, Obaa-san, I have a lot to get done today.”

“Of course, you young people are so busy. Thank you for making time to brighten this old lady’s day.”

Oikawa smiles and waves goodbye before turning into the grocery store, mentally going over what he needs to buy. Extra rice, tea, some vegetables for stir fry, more milkbread….he briefly wonders what kind of things Iwaizumi likes to eat while browsing the weekly ad. He’s in the middle of comparing two different cabbages when his phone goes off. He looks at the caller i.d and groans.

“Oikawa Tooru speaking.”

“Oikawa!” his boss yells, “you need to get here right now!”

“What do you mean, Irihata-san? It’s Saturday.”

“The intern mesed up using the typesetter and started printing 300 copies of that newest project you two were working on. Luckily it jammed after two or three. Now, he was your recommendation and if you don’t come in here and fix this, then both of you are going to be fired! Do you understand?”

Oikawa takes in a deep breath, “Yes, Irihata-san.”

“Good,” he hears before the phone disconnects.

 

***

 

Oikawa groans as he sinks into a plush chair in the employee lounge. He rubs his eyes and can feel the beginnings of a headache forming behind them. Six hours, _six!_ , it had taken Oikawa to fix Heisukue’s mistake. By ‘jammed’, Irihata meant ‘broken beyond repair’, because as Oikawa walked into the office, Heisukue was cursing exuberantly and spraying it with a fire extinguisher. After calling a repairman, the building’s landlord to explain the problem AND the accounting department, subsequently dealing with Kuroo, his least liked finanical manager, he settled the damages to the printing machine.

Then he spent the last few hours resetting the whole 150 page manuscript into the proper format to be reprinted when the repairs were done.

Needless to say, Oikawa was exhausted.

He thinks about how he really just wants to pick up some quick, ready made dinner from a combini, settle into his bed in his comfiest pajamas and watch mindless television until he falls asleep. Screw the rest of his errands that never got finished.

He stands up and stretches, hearing a couple satisfactory pops in his spine before making his way through the lobby and out the front door.

Until he opens the door, and sees the _torrential_ downpour happening outside and promptly walks back inside.

“Damnit!” he screams, kicking the chair in front of him, “damnit, fuck!”

He sinks back down into the chair with an exaggerated huff. Why can’t he have one nice day off? Shit like this always happens. His day will start out good but then something has to go an inevitably ruin it. Seems like the story of his life though, how he wound up at some shit publishing house instead of playing professional volleyball...no, now is not that time to dwell on that. He stops that train of thought before he sinks even further into a funk. He just needs to calm down. Walking to the bus stop in the rain isn’t the end of the world. But now he’s angry, worked up and while he knows, objectively, that it’s not that end of the world it feels like it and he really doesn’t want to.  
Which is how he finds himself on the phone with Iwaizumi after calling Hanamaki to complain and immediately getting hung up on.

“Iwa-chaaaan, it’s raining!”

“Oikawa, I can see that. Is that all you called me for, listen, I’m-”

“I just had the worst day!! I got called into work and the printer was on FIRE and I got ink all over myself and I had to talk to stupid Kuroo and-”

“OIKAWA.”

“...yes?”

“Listen, I’m still at work, my breakfast meeting turned into an all day thing because the business executives are down from Hokkaido and they want to get this all done before they return. I’m sorry, I can’t talk right now. Tell me where you are and I’ll send my driver to come get you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

 

****

 

Oikawa is sitting in the lobby, still, tapping his foot impatiently and playing that flap bird game, not the original, of course, but a knock off version; the hype may have dwindled for the game but it was still one of Oikawa’s favorites, when he gets a text for an unknown number.

_pick up for oikawa tooru_

Oikawa looks outside and sees a black Audi SUV waiting outside the front doors. Must be him, he thinks to himself and walks towards the vehicle.

As he approaches it, a man with bleach blonde dyed hair with peculiar black stripes walks around and opens the back door. He regards Oikawa with a hard stare and a short nod of his head.

Oikawa gets in and is once again awed by the luxury of Iwaizumi’s vehicles. Heated leather seats, a heated cup holder with a cup of coffee already in it, a panoramic sunroof, and usb charging ports in the center console.

“Oh, is this for me?” Oikawa asks, picking up the coffee.

The man grunts. “I do what Iwaizumi-san tells me to do.”

Oikawa slowly nods and looks away. He takes a sip of coffee and it's delicious - medium roast and milky and caramely. Just how he likes it. He plugs his phone in and takes in his surroundings some more until he realizes the man looking intently at him from the rear view mirror.

“Uh, can I help you?” Oikawa asks.

The man shoves a credit card towards Oikawa.

“Iwaizumi-san left directions for me to take you anywhere you need to go. And to give you this to buy anything you need.”

Oikawa stares at the credit card in his hand. “Uhhh…”

“So where are we going?”

“Uhh….” Oikawa keeps mumbling until his stomach growls loudly.

He decided in that moment to be bold.

“That fancy sushi place in the downtown plaza center. I’m hungry and I want dinner.”

“Whatever,” the driver replies but turns into traffic anyway in the direction of the sushi restaurant.

 

***

 

Oikawa orders to his heart's content off the menu - fatty tuna and urchin, things he’d never normally order because their price, as appetizers and grilled eel and seaweed salad as a main dish. He eyes a bottle of sake on display behind the counter and orders that, too. He’s always wanted to try nice sake, not that kind of stuff that burns your throat and makes your eyes water. The kind more like paint thinner than drinkable alcohol. However, he thinks of Iwaizumi the whole time, texting the angry looking driver what’s Iwa-chans favorite food from here???

_agedashi tofu_ he gets as a response. So Oikawa takes an order of that to-go.

When he gets back inside the car, the driver gruffly asks where to take him next.

“Back to Iwa-chan’s house!”

The driver widens his eyes and takes a second, then shrugs.

He gets a grunt in reply.

 

***

 

“Wowwww, so this is where Iwa-chan lives?!”

The driver, Kyoutani, Oikawa had learned, nods in agreement. The building in front of him is one of the newest and most expensive buildings in central Tokyo.

“Iwaizumi-san lives on the 16th floor and I have texted the entry code to you. Text me if need anything else,” he says before leaving. However, the tone he used gave Oikawa the idea that he should not be texting Kyoutani for anything he may need.

The lobby to the building is large, with floor to ceiling windows on all sides. To the left is a large bar, fully stocked and tended by a young man with red hair and a crooked grin. Directly in front of him is a lounge area with a low, electric fireplace with sofas on either side. A three tiered sculpture hangs from the ceiling, illuminated from beneath with small led lights. _It’s all very minimalistic_ , Oikawa muses, _but it screams money_.

He takes the elevator up to Iwaizumi’s floor and the doors open up to an open concept living area. The right side is the kitchen with large, dark gray subway tile walls, bamboo counters with white marble countertops and sleek black appliances with chrome accents. A rice cooker sits by the fridge and a bowl and a pair of chopsticks sit in the sink. Other than that, it’s all very tidy and almost impersonal. He places his take home dish in the large, double door fridge.

Oikawa walks into the living room and is pleased to see it’s much warmer than the rest of the apartment. It has cream colored walls with real stone in-lay and heated hardwood floors, he notices, as compared to the kitchen’s tile floors. Two plush looking white sofas and one sitting chair surround a glass coffee table. Oikawa finally notices some personal touches of Iwaizumi’s - a macbook sits on the coffee table along with a notebook and several pens and pencils. A family photo of Iwaizumi and what Oikawa assumes in his father, mother and sister, along with a brother-in-law and baby, sits on the bookcase. Oikawa smiles as he trails his finger along the wooden frame - they look like a happy, and good looking, family.

Oikawa is about to sit down on one of the sofas before a door down the hall catches his eye. He sees more tile and guess it is probably a bathroom. And when he thinks about it, he does have to use the bathroom.

He enters the bathroom and really, he shouldn’t be surprised at the level of luxury, but he is. Brown marble walls and floors, double sinks on one side, a large walk-in shower on another with a frankly enormous square sitting tub right in the middle with picture windows showcasing the most gorgeous view of the Tokyo skyline. Forget the Skytree, _this_ , Iwaizumi Hajime’s sixteenth story bathroom, has the best view in all of Tokyo.

Oikawa stares in awe at it all for a short while until something in his brain kicks back on. He looks around. He’s here alone. No housekeepers or angry-looking drivers and he doesn’t know when Iwaizumi will be home. He’s not going to waste this opportunity.

Oikawa undresses in a flash before taking his time examining Iwaizumi’s bathroom shelves. He’s got an assortment of salts, oils and soaps, most of them in French and French has never been Oikawa’s strong suit. So he grabs four or five of the best smelling ones and tosses them all in the tub before setting in himself. Oikawa fiddles around with the knobs until he finds his favorite combination of jets and massagers and even a hidden TV.

This is definitely what he needed to relax after a shitty day at work.

After staying in long enough to get exceptionally pruney, Oikawa gets out and dries himself off with perhaps the softest towel he’s ever used.

He looks back at his clothes in an unorganized heap on the floor and decides that he doesn’t want to put them back on. He figures that Iwaizumi probably wouldn’t mind letting him borrow some clothes.

After perusing Iwaizumi’s closet, which is really as big as Oikawa’s whole living area back in his own apartment, he settles on some boxers and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt. The sleeves reach over his hands and Oikawa brings them up to his face to smell them. They smell so good, like laundry detergent and cologne - a deep scent like cognac, sandalwood and vanilla with the slightest hints of something floral on top. It’s elegant and sophisticated and definitely something Iwaizumi would wear.

Now thats he’s fed, clean and dressed, Oikawa notices the weariness starting to settle in. He was up early and had a full day of bullshit to deal with; he’s tired, and Iwaizumi’s bed is calling his name. He crawls in and, of course, sinks right in like a damn cloud. _Down_ , he tells himself, _probably real goosefeathers_. He fluffs a couple pillows, not that they need them, and pulls the comforter up to chin. He closes his eyes and lets sleep take him, lulled into a deep slumber surrounded by that hypnotizing scent that is just so Iwaizumi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ he wants to come over  _

_ Okay, that’s fine _

_ that’s fine? _

_ Yes _

_ he’s practically a stranger he could rob you _

_ Why would he rob me when he could just ask me for whatever it is he wants? Or money. Plus there's security cameras. Let him in, Kyou. _

_ fine but if you get robbed i still get paid _

Iwaizumi sits at his business meeting surrounded by stuffy older men talking about the easiest way to nickle and dime their shareholders to boost profits. Iwaizumi scowls at the moral ambiguity of it. He’s a firm believer in hard work as the path to success, not stepping over others. During a short coffee break he scrolls through social media (still boring), plays a game (can’t beat the level) and resorts to staring at his phone screen pretending to be occupied to escape potential small talk from the others. He’s mindlessly alternating between the different screens on his phone when he sees a pop up on his home security app and clicks on it. Luckily, no one is trying to break in, his app is just alerting him to unfamiliar movement within the house at this time when nobody is supposed to be there. Curiosity gets the best of him and he clicks on the camera feed, curious as to what Oikawa is doing. 

The camera shows Oikawa in his kitchen, opening cupboards and being generally nosey. Iwaizumi snorts.  Mizoguchi-san clears his throat and Iwaizumi’s attention is brought back to the meeting at hand.

It’s incredibly late into the night by the time Iwaizumi is let out of his meeting and he pulls a begrudging Kyoutani out of bed to pick him up.

“He bought you dinner with your own credit card,” Kyoutani gruffly says.

Iwaizumi smiles a small, tired smile. “That’s nice, what did he get?” 

“Agedashi tofu.”   
  
“Oh? And where did he learn that I liked that?”

“I’unno, you musta told him once,” Kyoutani grumbles under his breath, the blush on his cheeks betraying his amusement.

Iwaizumi hums in response and the two continue their way home in silence. 

***

Iwaizumi opens the door to his bedroom quietly, hoping he can still catch Oikawa asleep. It’s early in the morning,  _ too  _ early, that liminal time when it’s too dark for most to consider it morning. 

He toes of his shoes in the genkan, shrugs out of his suit jacket and removes his already loosened tie and makes his way to the kitchen. He places his briefcase down on the counter and takes out his laptop, waiting for it to boot up while he heats up his agedashi tofu in the microwave. 

He’s scrolling through ebay, flabbergasted by the prices of some of these things, when he finishes up his meal and the weariness sets in. It’s been a long day, too long, and he really just wanted to stay wrapped up in bed with Oikawa last yesterday, warm and sated. 

He makes his way through his apartment almost robotically, undressing in the closet, washing his face in the ensuite when he finally makes his way to the bedroom. There a fond smile crosses his face when he sees Oikawa in his bed, dressed in one of his shirts, face smushed against his pillows and snoring quietly. He briefly contemplates sending a picture message to Kyoutani proving that Oikawa was nothing to worry about. Instead, he quietly makes his way to the bed and and gets himself situated under the covers, arms wrapped around Oikawa who only makes a few brief noises followed by a loud snore, seemingly still deeply asleep. He smiles as he kisses an exposed shoulder and  _ wow he looks good in Iwaizumi’s too big tee-shirt.  _ Iwaizumi finds it easy for sleep to settle over him when he’s this comfortable, his face nestled in Oikawa’s hair, focusing on Oikawa’s deep and steady breaths. 

***

Iwaizumi floats in the fuzzy space between sleep and awareness, warm and comfortable. The blankets are soft, the room is cold but he’s nestled in a blanket cocoon and it’s warm, so warm and soft, and he can feel a heat growing steady in his stomach. He opens his eyes and looks over to his side, hoping to wake up to see Oikawa’s face. He frowns when he sees Oikawa isn’t there until his thoughts catch up with his body and that heat in his stomach quickly becomes more urgent. 

He hears quiet giggling from underneath the covers and throws them off, shivering once when the cold air reaches his skin, and is greeted by Oikawa’s smiling face popping off his cock.

“Morning, Iwa-chan,” he grins deviously. 

Iwaizumi groans and lets his head drop back down to the pillows.

“You were so close to coming too, you were twitching in my mouth like crazy.”

“ _ Oikawa,” _

“How ‘bout, I’ll keep sucking your cock if you make us breakfast, hm?”

“Deal,” Iwaizumi grunts out and rests his hand on Oikawa’s hair and petting it.

Oikawa wastes no time in going back to work, laving Iwaizumi’s cock with attention. Small kitten licks up and down the shaft until he circles the head with his tongue, pressing it into the slit to smear around the precome pooled there. 

Iwaizumi jerks and moans, tightening his grip on Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa hums and Iwaizumi feels the vibrations in his cock causing his toes to curl.

Oikawa sinks down the root, taking all of Iwaizumi in and _ sucks,  _ hollowing out his cheeks and dragging his lips up Iwaizumi’s cock and back down, picking up the pace each pass.

“T-Tooru, I’m not gonna last long,” Iwaizumi breathes out. 

Oikawa hums again in affirmation and swirls his tongue around the head while keeping that delicious friction and that does Iwaizumi in. He tenses up and pulls Oikawa’s hair hard enough to pull him completely off his cock. Come lands on Oikawa’s cheeks and lips. When Iwaizumi opens his eyes, Oikawa makes a show of slowly licking it off. 

“Fuck, Tooru, you’re gonna kill me,” he groans out. 

“And you’re gonna make me pancakes!” Oikawa gleefully exclaims.

“Pancakes? I don’t think I have any mix for pancakes.” Iwaizumi looks down to Oikawa, whose head is resting in his still naked lap, give him puppy eyes.

“Seriously, Tooru, I don’t eat a lot of sweets. How about rice and fish?”

“But Iwa-chaaan, I want pancakes!”

Iwaizumi levels him with a stare then a small smile. 

“Okay, let’s go out then. You know that American themed diner by your apartment? Let’s go there. They have the best pancakes.”

“THEY DO!” Oikawa yells and jumps up, clapping his hands.

Iwaizumi gets up and stretches and follows Oikawa to the closet. Oikawa changes into his jeans from yesterday but Iwaizumi lets him borrow a different sweater. He pretends not to notice when Oikawa brings it up to his face to sniff it and blushes. 

Iwaizumi texts Kyoutani to pick them up and he’s there within thirty minutes with his usual glare.

“Good morning, Kyou-kun!”   
  
Kyoutani looks over to Iwaizumi.

“He’s too chipper in the mornings. It’s annoying.”   
  
Iwaizumi snorts and Oikawa lets out an indignant squawk. 

Iwaizumi thinks to himself that he could really get used to having Oikawa around more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to seamorered for encouragement and beta-ing. you're so sweet!

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa's outfit [here](http://s-sac.tumblr.com/post/158373071805/ruby-sims-rus-1-single-pose-pack-8-poses),sorry, they're not the best quality
> 
> Iwa's kitchen [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/07/7e/33/077e335d0a8eea49926650a80bbe90ad.jpg)
> 
> Iwa's bathroom [here](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/09/29/1412005981026_wps_53_Ritz_Carlton_jpg.jpg)
> 
> and Iwa wears Tom Ford Champaca Absolute cologne


End file.
